How Far We've Come
by Kat Bee Dee
Summary: Robert thinks things over as he watches Giselle sleep. Suttle fluff. Oneshot.


_I have been writing The Beginning of Happily Ever After for a long time now, and I'm not anywhere near being finished. It is so long and I'm afraid there are other ideas rushing through my brain that I have to surpass in order to stay focussed on that one fan fiction. But I have realized that maybe chapter 58 was right, I need to slow down. So therefore I decided to not surpass my latest idea and write this one shot._

_I own none of the characters. The idea for Enchanted is completely the work of Walt Disney studios not me._

**How Far We've Come**

'How did this happen?' Robert thought as he sat on the edge of the coffee table in the living room. The events of the past few days seemed to have whirred past him. Now here he sat next to the sleeping form of the woman he knew was the love of his life, knowing that nothing was going to stop them. Nathaniel had told them of Edward and Nancy's departure back to Andalasia. Narisa was quite obviously dead. Nothing stood in the way of their love any longer.

Well, at least nothing but themselves. Just hours earlier Robert had proven that their love wasn't just any love, but true love, by waking her from a fatal sleep through true love's kiss. Every single person in that ballroom knew that what they had was real. But did that change the fact that they were two people who had only known each other for two days? Could their love truly withstand through the trials of modern day New York City?

Robert knew the questions he asked himself sometimes were quite pointless. Although they did seem very practical things to ask himself. The answers he could never find while contemplating them on his own. There was one place he could always look to when answers didn't come to mind. In her eyes. When Robert looked into Giselle's eyes he could see nothing else, they were so perfect in every way he could imagine. By far the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. In those innocent wide blue eyes he could see the sunrise. He could see all the way to the ends of the world. Giselle was his world. Anything he could ever want could be found in her eyes.

Running his fingers through her damp red hair, Robert sighed deeply. All that he could ever want was right in front of him, and yet he felt some resentment in professing his love to her. If he loved her so much, then why was he holding back? Something had been bothering his conscience. Was it Edward? Was it Nancy? No, neither of those were quite the problem at all. It was more… memories. Mostly of Morgan's mother. Robert had never felt the way he did about anyone the way he did about Giselle except for his ex-wife. She had toyed with his emotions and left without even so much as a goodbye, stomping all over his heart on the way out, leaving a baby on the doorstep. None too literal of course. The hurt he felt after she left was as if someone had ripped a carpet from beneath his feet. He never wanted something like that to happen again.

It wasn't that Robert thought Giselle would ever do this to him, it was only that he had trouble letting anyone at all into his life after what she had done to him. Nancy had slowly pushed her way in, and he let her. She made him feel like some one cared out there, and she really did care. Nancy just never really found her correct place in Robert's life, so she claimed her place instead. Now that she was gone, Giselle was free to take that place which was rightfully hers. Robert was going to let her, and he wanted her to. He knew he had to start trusting people at some point, and Giselle was just the person to start with.

As he gazed at her peacefully resting on the couch, still in the purple ballroom gown she had worn earlier that night, he thought of those few magical days. Those very few short magical days in which Giselle had slipped into his life. She hadn't forced her way in like Nancy. No, Giselle was different. He had never met anyone like her before. Though slightly naïve, Giselle was amazing in her own way. If he said he didn't dance, she made him want to dance. If he said he didn't sing, she made him want to sing. She changed him. She taught him love life, himself, and others again.

So he sat there simply looking at her and wondered how it all happened. The truth was that Robert had no idea how it happened. How this gorgeous woman came to him. It didn't make sense, and it didn't have to. Because with her, nonsense made the most sense. Her ways were different. She came and worked her fairytale magic on him. He didn't know how he let it work, but it was indeed the most mysterious magic he had ever heard of. The magic that true love plays on a man's heart. Just those few short days. Very few short days.

A soft smile played across Robert's lips as he tuck a strand of red hair behind Giselle's ear and whispered ,"Just look how far we've come."

_Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! It's my first one-shot, so I'd like to know if it was good or not. Anywho, it's for your entertainment, so I hope you were entertained._

_Yours truly,_

_The Enchanting Princess Katryn_


End file.
